User blog:Komodo25M/My other OCs
Planeteers/2099:Zenith Damus Adapin Bolt Arriaga Zephyr Tomoyuki Summary Zephyr was a Tanuki who was orphaned after a war. He lived with a Kitsune named Kosami, who taught him to be kind to others and think about the positive things in life. He eventually left to help others see the bright life of life. After meeting Damus, he helped people on his adventures. Personal Stats First Appearance: 2099:Zenith Species: Tanuki Height: 5ft 2in Weight: 155 pounds Age: 14; 16(Cosmic Crisis Saga); 20(2099:Evolution) Aliases: The Earth’s guardian; the happy warrior Occupation: Hero; Guardian Birthplace: Kusa Combat Statistics Gender: Male Age: 14; 16(Cosmic Crisis Saga); 20(2099:Evolution) Alignment: Neutral Good Affiliations: The Planeteers. Origin: 2099: Zenith Tier: 7-A; 5-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Regeneration( Low-High), Metal Manipulation, Summoning and Creation (Golems and Meteors), Life Force Manipulation, Healing, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery(Nunchucks), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Toon Force (Can almost instantly recover from nearly all damage.), Plant Manipulation Attack Potency: Island Level( Created multiple Islands before; Defeated the 5th general, who broke islands in half.) Moon Level at full power( Created a moon to replace the original, which was destroyed by Kryosis.)| Planet Level(Created a Planet; Fought Horus to a standstill.); Large Planet Level at Full Power( Able to hurt Primal mode Damus)| Solar System Level( Can manipulate all of the celestial bodies in the solar system at once.) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL reactions(Can keep up With Damus at times.)| FTL (Kept up With Horus.)| MFTL( Comparable to Damus.) Lifting Strength: Unknown; Class T to Class P with Earth Manipulation Striking Strength: Mountain Class(Can severally hurt the 4th general, who can break Mountains)| Planet Class| Star Class Durability: Island Level; Moon Level| Planet Level; Large Planet Level| Solar System Level Stamina: Superhuman( Comparable to Damus and Bolt.) Range: Melee range; Extended Melee Range With nunchucks; Planetery to Interplanetary with Earth Manipulation [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Standard_Equipment Standard Equipment]: Nunchucks Intelligence: Gifted( Despite being a goofball, he can think of many useful plans in seconds; Outsmarted Damus a few times.) Weaknesses: He doesn’t have Much control over his powers; Likes to joke around, even in battle. Doesn’t like to use his healing on himself, due to already having a healing factor. Likes Apple Cider a lot. When, he gets into a Rage(which is incredibly rare), he loses all self control. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Earthquake: Self-Explanatory * Metal shield: Can make a wall with any metal he chooses. He usually uses Zynthium, a metal that absorbs and repels attacks. * Meteor: Summons several meteors from the sky. * Lava burst: Unleashes a blast of Lava * Volcanic Destruction: Creates several large columns of magma. * Boulder Crush: Creates a large barrage of Boulders * Sand Crush: Buries his opponents in sand and traps them. * Stone Bullet: Creates several small rocks and launches them at his opponents * Apocalyptic Smash: Creates a Massive Ball of Stone to throw a his opponents. * Metal armor: Self-Explanatory * Vine Slash: Summons vines for numerous purposes (mostly for combat.) * Flower Cannon: Summons giant flowers that shoot out destructive energy blasts. * Quicksand: Turns a entire area into quicksand. * Golem: Summons a small army of Golems * Healing: Can heal others by giving some of his life energy. * Mother Nature’s Wrath: His strongest attack; Creates a massive ball of nature energy to destroy his enemies. He needs to charge this for a minute, so it leaves him open for a long time. * Trickster Defense: Counters a enemy’s attack with a clone. Key: 2099: Zenith| Cosmic Crisis Saga| 2099:Evolution Alana Viaren |-|Human Form= |-|Dragon form= Summary Alana Viaren was a young princess in a peaceful kingdom called the Zekya Empire, but her home was conquered by Kryosis and his army, separating her from her family and friends. Hours later, she found herself lost in a forest, but she meet some new friends in the form of Bolt, Zephyr, and Damus, who helped her adapt to life outside of her kingdom. She’s a powerful member of the Planeteers. Personal Stats First Appearance: 2099:Zenith Species: Dragonman Height: 5ft 2in Weight: 155 pounds Age: 15; 17(Cosmic Crisis Saga); 20(2099:Evolution) Aliases: The dragon princess Occupation: Hero; Guardian; princess Birthplace: Zekya Empire Theme: Famous Quotes: Feats Physicality Strength Punched down Zynthium, a metal that absorbs and repels attacks. Comparable to Zephyr, who defeated the 5th general. Defeated the Seventh General in combat, who was said to be 2,000 times stronger than the 5th General. In Dragon form, can vaporize Mountains with a swing of her tail. In Dragon form, one shotted Jörmundgandr, who circled around the earth. Speed & Reflexes Comparable to Bolt and Damus In Dragon form, can keep up with Lycan form Damus Durability & Stamina Comparable to Zephyr. Senses The same as a regular Dragon. Mentality Dandere attitude(shy, nervous, and quiet) Usually Nervous Mostly pacifistic Combat Stats Name: Alana Viaren Origin: 2099: Zenith Gender: Female Age: 14-16(2099:Zenith); 17-18(Cosmic Crisis Saga); 19(2099:Evolution) Classification: Princess of Zekya Empire; Dragonman Affiliation: Zekya Empire; The Planeteers Themes: Tier: Low 6-B; 5-B| 5-B; 4-B| High 4-C; 3-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration(Low-High), Magic, Flight, Martial Arts; Large Size(type 2), Berserk Mode, and Rage Power in Dragon form Attack Potency: Small Country Level(Defeated the 7th General; who is 2,000 times stronger than the 5th general.); Planet Level In Dragon Form (One shotted Jörmundgandr)| Planet Level; Solar System Level| Star Level; Galaxy Level Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL reactions(comparable To Damus.); FTL+( Comparable to Lycan Damus)| MFTL Lifting Strength: Class K; Unknown in Dragon form Striking Strength: Small Country Class; Planet Class| Planet Class; Solar System Class| Star Class; Galatic Durability: Small Country Level; Planet Level| Planet Level; Solar System Level| Star Level; Galaxy Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range; Planetary with Fire and Magic Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius (Has outsmarted Bolt Twice) Weaknesses: Mostly Pacifistic. Can become angry at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques Blazing Bomb: A powerful blue fire ball Zen Flare: a blast of Zen energy Flare Kick: A powerful flaming Roundhouse kick Fire fist: Self-Explanatory Fireball: Self-Explanatory Fire heal: Heals all allies with 250 meters. Volcanic Destruction: Summons a volcano. Cosmic Bomb: Unleashes a massive blast of cosmic energy at her opponent. Key: 2099: Zenith| Cosmic Crisis Saga| 2099:Evolution World of the Vampires Selena Kamith Frakege Nanatsunoumi no gādian Masa Belladazzle Category:Blog posts